Sans/Paperjam
Paper Jam is the 'child' of the Ink!Sans and Error!Sans, though he is not a Sans. Although he is an offspring of the beings, he is 'NOT '''created through the Ink X Error ship but from the aftermath of their battles. He goes by the nicknames of "Paper", or "PJ". This character was created by 7goodangel on Tumblr and dA. Appearance He is a being entirely made of ink, having bits and pieces of himself floating around. Most of these bits are around his head. The main color of his ink is black, with having cyan, magenta and yellow colors within his clothing and features. The only part of him that doesn't follow this is his scarf, which is a lighter brown/cream color. He has mostly yellow eyes, with the left eye being in a shape and having a cyan pupil. He has magenta and yellow ink splotches on his cheeks and when he blushes, CMY colors of ink come up in splotches (primarily cyan). He wears a cyan/black jacket, magenta v-neck shirt, a purple sash and fanny pack, black/cyan shorts and orange/black 'leggings'. Normally his legs/feet are huge paint blobs that do not form into actual feet, but when he does form feet, his shoes are simple slippers in the same color as his scarf. He also has three tongues magenta, cyan, and yellow (due to his CMYK Color scheme). His left eye shape depends on the mood he is in: * Star = (his default shape) Happy, content, thrilledit gets larger * Circle = Frightened * Tear = Sad * Diamond = Anger * Hourglass = in thought * Rhombus = confused * Heart = Love, romantic or platonic - also includes family and friends The most common shape his left eye is a diamond, due to how he is normally in a cruddy mood. The clothes that he 'wears' are actually a part of him and can manipulate them at any point. Sometimes, he would store extra ink in a tail that varies in length. His soul is in a shape of a determination point (four pointed yellow star). His skeletal structure, while mostly made of ink is actually bounded up strings from past battles that Error and Ink did. Background He was born from the remains of Error and Ink’s countless battles in the Multiverse, from their determination and frustration. Born at the age of 3, he wandered by himself for weeks until he found his ‘parents’ - fighting. Error disowned him from the beginning - claiming that he shouldn't even exist. Ink, however, took care of him until Paper was 15. At that point, he believed that Ink was just taking care of him just because he felt obligated to. So, he left that section of the multiverse to figure out things on his own. He came to the conclusion that he was born to maintain balance in the multiverse - which means since there is too many AUs, he will destroy until he believes that balance has been restored. Personality . He is mostly a jerk to anyone that he doesn’t really know and keeps up that shell pretty well. If you are able to break it though, he is really just like a big kid. Not growing up like normal beings, he has yet to learn a lot about other worlds due to being alone for so long. There are only a small group of beings that he ever really shows his emotions to. However, he will do anything to prove to others that he is not a mistake. Especially anything to prove to Error about it. Even though he hates Error, there is a part of him that wants to prove him wrong and show him that he can do something right. Abilities While most might think that he would be over powered due to having Ink and Error as his 'dads', he is not as powerful as you might think. Any existing AUs out there cannot be edited by him. He can either only observe or 'destroy' a universe. When 'destroying' a universe, he cannot keep it 'destroyed' due to not being able to physically grab anyone's soul. This prevents him from pulling out the human to make sure that the universe stays destroyed. Now, if a universe lacked a human, then it would stay destroyed. His creating abilities are not that fantastic either - with most of the small items he creates disintegrating within a matter of minutes. He cannot create full AUs on his own or be able to create full characters that are stable. Although, while horrible at fighting offensively, he is great at defense. Using his own ink to manipulate shields and 'ink strings' in order to block and be able to get away. Gallery Paper Jam (Error and Ink Combo).jpg|Original Concept Art fd1c0a608439f28dc9a0c085798e55f0ecb3c35c_hq.jpg|An unofficial Paperjam sprite paperjam_sans_sprite_updated_by_elgardtheshitposter-dapclrs.png|Another unofficial PJ sprite Category:Characters Category:Errortale Category:Inktale Category:AUs of AUs Category:Skeletons Category:Offspring